Tulip and Rose
by Patch-insertnumbershere
Summary: (LeonTonio) A collection of one-shot stories centered around Leon and Tonio with different genres and topics (a few of them reaching cliché levels, of course). Chapter 7: Tonio is getting stressed at home, so (with the help of Miriam) Leon suggests his boyfriend stays with them as a getaway from the Vocaloid life.
1. Rose

**D**isclaimer: The Vocaloids featured in this story obviously do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners which includes Zero-G.

Notes: This is basically a collection of Leon/Tonio stories that I've done for the past year. I'll try updating it once or twice a week. Besides, lack of Engloid stories and all of that. Anyway, feel free to like, dislike, or laugh at how cheesy the stories are if you want.

Each chapter is a stand-alone, by the way.

Enjoy, and thanks for reading! 

* * *

Ah, the red rose, the flower which people associated with a sign of love and affection towards a significant other of their choice. Who would have thought that such a lovely flower, the red rose, would be much adored by many? Even though every rose had its thorns once in a while, people still grew and gave them away.

For this couple within the English and Spanish Vocaloid residence, a red rose would be given to one Vocaloid from another.

In the backyard of the house, to the far left was the area where tulips and rose bushes, was where Tonio currently was, clipping away at a few parts of the rose bush he was standing in front of.

Nine in the morning, and yet nearly everyone was still asleep although the sun's rays were bright enough to shine through someone's window and wake them up without a problem; but…that was the usual, even Prima was still asleep instead of having breakfast outside at the table.

Oh well, he was used to being by himself around this early in the morning.

"Morning there!"  
…never mind. Today was going to be different.

"Leon, you're up rather early," Tonio commented without turning around to look at the older Vocaloid, taking a small snip at one of his rose stems. "Why is that?"

"I couldn't sleep," Leon replied, shrugging. "I guess I went to bed early and got enough rest. So, how long have you been up?"

"Since eight."  
"Hm…"

Leon leaned over Tonio's shoulder and watched the opera singer trim the bush and roses for a while, then he carefully laid his chin down on his shoulder. "Your roses look nice, Tonio."

"Thank you."  
"Are they in full bloom or are they still growing?"  
"Full bloom."

"Have you ever given any of these roses to anyone?" the blonde asked. "You know, to show someone how much you like them?"

Tonio's cheeks began to turn red. Leon freely laying his chin on his shoulder and talking so close to his ear, that bloody man didn't know what personal space meant. "No, I haven't; although, I wouldn't mind doing that sometime in the future."

"Really?"  
"…yes."  
"Would you give it to a friend or—"  
"Someone I had romantic feelings for, Leon."

"Oh." Leon watched Tonio pull out a single rose from the bush which had its thorns cut off and held the flower in his hand as the other tucked the trimmers into his trouser pocket for the time being.

"…I probably wouldn't give one of my roses to just anyone."  
"That's understandable."  
"…Leon?"

He blinked, ever-so-slightly tilting his head. "What is it? Are you feeling okay?"

"To be completely honest," the youngest of the two Vocaloids said, "I would never waste a rose on someone whom I'm unsure about having a 'feeling' for. I would give it to someone who made me happy and made me felt as though I was worth something, and someone who made me feel a certain kind of 'warmth', so to say. I think that's what I meant."

"…you could have said that you would want to give a rose to someone you lo—"

Tonio moved an inch or two from him, then he spun around to face Leon and held out the rose. "Here. Please take it."

Leon stared at the rose, then at Tonio in surprise. He was giving _him_ a rose? He really liked him that much? "You're giving me one of your roses…? Do you like me?"

"Love, actually."  
"How long have you…um, felt this way?"  
"Five months."

"Oh." Slowly, he reached out and grabbed the rose, his long fingers brushing Tonio's for a split second.

With his cheeks still flushed red, Tonio said as casually as he could to Leon, "I'm done out here for the day, so…I'm going to head back inside."

However, before Leon could say anything about what Tonio said or the flower in his hand, the opera Vocaloid hurried out of the backyard and back inside the house, silently sliding the backyard door closed.

Leon glanced down at the lovely rose he held in his hands. He couldn't believe it…! Tonio loved him? Is that why he was close to being fine whenever he got close to him? Tonio wasn't really the touchy feeling type; so, maybe that was a hint? He _did_ seem so shy just before he ran away…

"…_heh_, what a sweetheart," he chuckled out. 

* * *

For the rest of the day, he tried his best to avoid him. He felt as though he might have done the wrong thing. Maybe…maybe it was wrong to give Leon his rose. Leon probably didn't feel the same way. Leon has been flirting with him for a while, so, he assumed that he actually had a 'thing' for him, so to say.

Anyway, the following morning arrived…

Tonio had just woken up and gotten dressed in his bedroom. Right as he opened his room door to go and have some breakfast, he was taken aback when his eyes caught the sight of something on the floor, inches in front of him. He slowly knelt down to inspect it, to see if he wasn't simply seeing things.

A red tulip. It was a fully bloom tulip…

Just like the red rose, the red tulip also had nearly the same meaning…although, it literally meant 'undying love'. Could this be true? Could this tulip be from him as some sort of response from getting a red rose?

"Morning there! You're up early again."

Tonio stood up with the tulip in one hand and saw Leon standing in the hallway, directly across from him with a rose in his blonde locks. "Um, good morning. Nice hair accessory."

"Thanks! You gave it to me, you know," Leon chuckled while he self-consciously brushed a hand through his hair. "And, I see you've found my gift to you…and just letting you know what a red tulip means, it means u—"

"Undying love, I know," Tonio finished his sentence with ease, his cheeks and ears slowly burning crimson from that fact.

"And I mean it, Tonio."  
"…I see…"

Leon smiled at the partly shy behavior coming from the other English Vocaloid. "What do you say? Did you want to try things out as a couple and see how things go from there?"

"…" His green eyes looked down at his tulip, and then up at Leon, then to the rose tucked into his hair. "…all right, we'll see," he answered.

Ah, the red rose and the red tulip, two of many flowers which could possibly represent the meaning of love or desire for the one you give them two. Tonio was glad to know that he had given one of his red roses to him, somebody who felt the same way.

**End**


	2. Through the Years (2011 - 2014)

**D**isclaimer: The Vocaloids featured in this quick fan-fiction do not belong to me, obviously. They belong to their rightful owners which includes Zero-G.

Notes: How about we do something sappy and cheesy sad?

No, no deaths are involved.

(Next time: something incredibly cheesy on the cutesy romance)

* * *

**Same old day at the Engloid residence half-way through the year 2011...  
**

"So…how are your roses doing?"  
"They seem to be doing well. How are the tulips? Lively as ever?"

"Yeah," Leon replied to Tonio with a grin as he cupped one of his lovely gold tulips in his hands.

It was a warm Sunday morning at the home of the English Vocaloids when Leon and Tonio tended to their flowers if they needed to. Side by side they stood, talking to each other as they spent an hour or even longer in that far left corner of the backyard. The two of them tended to wear something weather appropriate, so it was nice to see Tonio dressed in casual clothes instead of a blouse and vest nearly any other time. For Tonio, it was nice seeing Leon's hair pulled back to see his face even more…

…though, he obviously wasn't going to tell Leon he looked nice in a ponytail.

"By the way, Tonio," Leon spoke up, "you look cute with my tulip in your hair."

"What?" He blinked, but then he reached his hand to his hair until he felt the soft petals sitting in his dark hair. Tonio's eyebrows scrunched as he asked in slight confusion, "When did you bloody do that?"

"When you were too busy looking at your roses."  
"…why though?"

"Why not?" the blonde said as he shrugged. "I just thought you would look cute with it, and I still think you do!"

"Leon, please," he huffed softly, a blush forming on his cheeks at the compliment, "stop calling me cute. I'm not the 'cute' kind…_at all_."

"But I think you are."

"Aw, are you being a '_tsundere_' again?" Leon asked with the grin widening.

Tonio immediately snapped, "I _am not_! Honestly, you sound like Sonika, calling me such a thing!"

"Sorry, sorry~…"  
"…Leon?"  
"Hm?"

"Could you get me a drink?" he requested. "A martini."

"Of course!" Leon nodded with a beaming smile. "I was planning on having some coffee, so, I'll go ahead and get our drinks now."

"Thank you."

Leon quickly leaned over and planted a kiss on Tonio's cheek. "No problem at all. I'll be back," he said to him.

The blonde began to walk to the backyard door and was about to slide the glass door open until he spotted something off about his reflection on the glass. At the top right of his hair was a rose, nestled in his blonde locks. He paused from opening the door so he could reach up and touch the pretty flower. A small smile crawled across his lips, and then he turned around to glance over at Tonio while the red-in-the-face Vocaloid went back to trimming the rose bush with absolute care.

"Thanks for making me pretty, Tonio!" he called out, now sliding the door, "I appreciate it~…"

As soon as the door closed and Leon was back inside, Tonio muttered under his breath, "It wasn't as though it was difficult to make you like that, pretty boy."

* * *

**Same old day at the English-Spanish Vocaloid residence on New Years day of 2013…**

"Still recovering from last night?"

"Aww, poor Tonio~…" Leon playfully said as he plopped down on the couch beside the opera singer, who was bundled in a blanket and holding his head in his hands. "I've got you some drinks from the store last night and—"

"I don't need any more fucking drinks, please," Tonio immediately said upon hearing the 'd' word from Leon.

"But this is a drink that helps hangovers…"  
"…really…?"

When Tonio lifted his head, he saw a well-rested Leon grinning at him and holding an open can in his hand. What the hell…? He slowly took the drink from him, then he held the can's rim against his lips in a hesitant manner. He, at last, gave in to drinking this unknown substance since he'd rather try this out instead of continuing the day with a horrendous headache. Was that strawberry mixed in this drink? It most certainly seemed like it was.

Once he finished the drink, Tonio sat the empty can on the coffee table in front of them, then he let out a sigh and sluggishly leaned against Leon's shoulder. "Your birthday is in thirteen days, correct…?" he mumbled out.

"Yeah, it is," Leon replied as he shifted in his spot until he moved a hand to brush at the opera Vocaloid's fringe, feeling his soft hair in between his fingers. "I'm not sure what I want to do for it, though. If anything, I'm more excited about my big ten next year. Ten years being a Vocaloid is pretty huge, don't you think?"

"You're going to be an old man, that's what I think."  
"…excuse you…"  
"Anyway, you've better think of something for your birthday."  
"You could bake me a cake?"

"Leon, I can't bake, nor can I cook," Tonio replied, then let out a yawn. "Perhaps I could try getting you something that you really want. Does anything come to mind?"

"Maybe…" Leon leaned back against the couch to think for a moment, but then he said, "the three of us getting some sort of upgrade?"

"The 'three of us' as in you, Lola, and Miriam, I presume?"  
"You've presumed right."

He looked over at Leon to see that the grin from earlier became small, but it didn't leave. "Oh, well…was there, per chance, something else you wanted for your birthday?"

"Simply being here with you from now on is a birthday wish of mine," the blonde told him as the grin came back. "I'm glad to be with you. You know that, right?"

Tonio's face and ears instantly turned red. "J—just because I'm barely myself at the moment, I can still tell when you're trying to fluster me with your words."

"But it's true!" he chuckled out. "I love all the times that we get to be together like this." Leon shifted once again on the couch until he was able to wrap his arms around the hung-over man with no objections coming from him. "Maybe the two of us can take off on the weekend and stay somewhere for my birthday. How does that sound?"

"…f—fine. That sounds…fine."  
"Great! Thank you, Tonio."

* * *

**Same old day at the English-Spanish Vocaloid residence, Tonio's birthday  
**

"There's something 'off' about this ring you've given me, isn't there?" Tonio asked Leon outside in the backyard late at night. "It seems like it, for some reason." He then shot a glance from the elegant, silver ring with diamond studs on his finger and over at Leon. "This is a woman's ring, isn't it?"

"…well…erm…" Leon blushed as he avoided the stare by looking over at the swimming pool. "Yes? The rings at the shoppe I visited sold rings for men, but…none of them looked nice. They were really bland, and I wanted to give you something with a lot more detail. I hope you don't mind…"

Tonio quietly stared at him for a moment, and then he took the ring out of its box and slipped it on his right ring finger. "Thank you, Leon."

The blonde immediately smiled from being thanked by him.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**A different day at the English-Spanish Vocaloid residence, New Years Eve 2013**... 

This was his last day living in the house with him and the other Vocaloids; but, Leon, Miriam, and Lola didn't have the heart to tell anyone that they had to leave by tomorrow. The trio decided it would be best to do it whilst everyone was distracted with their New Years Eve party or going to sleep once the countdown was through. They would leave in Lola's car, as quietly as they could, and find a hotel to stay for the time being. Retirement was something that the trio didn't expect to happen all ready, but, alas, the conversation over the phone which Miriam had proved that this was no sick joke.

Lola and Miriam were in the car, waiting for Leon to join them outside; however, Leon wanted to check on someone real quick before he had to take his leave.

"Sorry that you're not feeling well," Leon mumbled as he held Tonio in his arms, his head nuzzling into the other Vocaloid's hair, the two of them laying on the opera singer's bed. "I told you not to sleep with a wet head while you have the fan on."

"You sound like Prima and Miriam," Tonio huffed, though it was rather hard with a stuffy nose. "I'll be fine, Leon." He struggled about for a second, but then he was able to successfully wrap his arms around Leon, causing him to smile.

The two stayed quiet for, what it felt like, minutes. The only sound to be heard was from outside where every other Vocaloid was, some of them shooting off fireworks or being loud in general. Tonio thought that since he was sick, it would be better for him to come rest inside his room; that is, until Leon asked if he could come in. They have been holding each other like this for almost ten minutes.

Holding onto Tonio was what Leon needed, oh so desperately needed, now more than ever. Even though moving out didn't mean he would never see Tonio or the others again, but the thought about having to retire with Lola and Miriam _crushed_ him and his spirit. Having him to hold made him calm down while enjoying Tonio's company once more.

Holding onto Leon made Tonio so relaxed, and in a sense of relief as he felt Leon brushing his fingers over the hair behind his head whilst he heard Leon murmur a few words to him. Granted, they've cuddled and things such as this before, but this felt different somehow. Perhaps it was because he was sick, and the warmth his body was experiencing was making him feel sleepy and calm.

"I love you, Tonio," was what was said, which broke the silence. "I hope you realize that."

"…I—I do."  
"That's good."

After licking his drying lips, Tonio leaned in and whispered, "I love you, too."

Leon released his hold on him, but then he pressed a few kisses on his forehead, flushed cheeks, and his lips. He carefully climbed off the bed whilst Tonio watched him with half-lidded eyes. "You should take a nap, love. You don't look as well," he commented, but then he added in with a grin, "We should do that more often, by the way. I know you're a fan of cuddling, so—"

"I am _not_…!" Tonio interrupted him easily, even in his current state.

"If you say so~…" he said as he made his way towards the bed room door. Once he opened the door, Leon looked back at Tonio, his grin turning into a soft smile, "Good night. I love you."

And with that, Leon closed the door, went down the stairs, stepped outside, and got into the backseat with Miriam in Lola's car. Once the trio arrived at a hotel, and checked into their suite, Leon immediately went into the bathroom, and stayed in there for an hour. Miriam wondered what he could be doing, but upon pressing her ear against the door, Lola could have sworn she heard sniffling coming within the bathroom.

The following day at both Vocaloid houses, they found out about the sudden retirement of Leon, Lola, and Miriam. The reason why no one knew earlier was, not only the trio not telling anyone, but also because they had any Vocaloid-related site with the news blocked. A rather sneaky feat since they did it to everyone in the family whom owned a computer.

Prima, with her head down and a hand over her chest, made her way into the kitchen for a drink, since she needed one. The opera singer was taken back when she went to the wine and drink racks, seeing all of the bottles of every kind of drink missing. A frown made its way to her face, for she knew whom took all of those drinks. She would later come into Tonio's room and see him passed out with broken bottles and glasses scattered on the ground and his dresser. She quietly and carefully went to his bed, sat on it, and she began to stroke his hair.

* * *

**Another day at the English-Spanish Vocaloid residence, July 2014  
**

"_Merda_, does it always have to be so hot every day of the week?"  
"It's summer though, it's supposed to be like this."

"I don't care if it is," Tonio grumbled as he fanned himself a paper fan that Miriam sent to him a month ago, sitting outside in shorts and a t-shirt, "this is still god-awful weather, and I don't appreciate it in the slightest."

"Again, love," Leon repeated himself with a small sigh, fanning himself with his hand, "it's summer and this is what summer is like here."

"…by the way," he asked suddenly, "the three of you keep coming every day of the week; so why don't you move back in with us?"

"Can't. We're retired Vocaloids. These houses are only for non-retired Vocaloids, remember?"  
"That's an idiotic 'rule'."

"And besides, it's okay," Leon assured him, shooting him a grin, "I'm glad that I can see you again without feeling like I've failed you guys since I had to retire."

"Leon, for the last time…you didn't fail anyone. You had no control over that."  
"But still…we've been here for a long time, but we didn't get to advance like Mei and Kai did."

"It's all right," Tonio said, placing down his fan on the table for a moment. "I've all ready said this when we first met up back in February, but…erm…" he paused in the middle of his sentence to clear his throat as his face began to turn red; but he continued what he had to say, whispering to him, "I've missed you a lot, so…simply seeing you still, even when you're retired, is great to me. D—don't look at me like that."

"Sorry," he apologized, his grin never leaving him whilst he threw an arm around Tonio's shoulder. "You look so cute when you blush, by the way."

"Leon, don't you start."  
"Sorry~!"

Even though Leon had retired with Lola and Miriam, the trio gladly visited the other Vocaloids; and Leon spent the most time with Tonio to make up all of the time they were apart. Maybe their days will continue on as a "same old day" at the English-Spanish Vocaloid house, after all.

**End**


	3. Leon's Observation

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloids featured in this story obviously do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners which includes Zero-G.

Notes: This part is rated "VC" for very cheesy and should be read with extreme caution.

* * *

_Snip_!

More snips were heard from the left of Leon. The blonde looked over to where the source of the sound was and saw Tonio still trimming and tending to his dear rose bushes quietly, his gloved hands daintily cupping the red flowers as he did so. He looked so concentrated and yet so calm, a sight which was rare in some cases. He didn't look annoyed, sad, or upset at himself or others, but instead seemed to be enjoying his time doing such a task as this.

Tonio felt Leon's eyes staring directly at him, eventually, so the opera singer glanced back at him with furrowed brows. "What?" he spoke up with a flustered tone in his voice once he took notice of how the blonde was smiling.

"Nothing, nothing," Leon responded with a shake of his head and the smile still present.

"There's a reason why you've been watching me for quite some time and it's, quite frankly, bothering me that you refuse to acknowledge your reason as to why that is."  
"Nothing~…"

"Leon…" Tonio narrowed his eyes.

"You look nice standing there!" he told him truthfully, shrugging. "I've only seen you so relaxed once in a while, you know…"

"Relaxed?"  
"Yeah! You know, something you don't seem to really do much of."

"I'm relaxed at times," Tonio objected, "it's just—"

"You worry a lot instead of thinking positive for once," Leon finished his sentence, although he had a feeling that wasn't what Tonio was trying to say.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that reply of yours…" the opera singer slipped the pair of trimmers into his jean trouser pocket, having now finishing his flower care for the day. "I mean…yes, I understand what you're talking about, but I don't worry _that_ much."

Leon's eyes focused on Tonio whilst the mentioned Vocaloid strolled over to one of the small outdoor tables and took a seat, gracefully doing so even in the less-than-casual attire he wore. "Anyway," the blonde continued, "I like enjoy you being like this. When you first came here, your eyes were a little wider and your attitude about everything, along with yourself, was higher…but…"

He paused, making a small and weak smile at Tonio.

"…you know."

Tonio looked back at him quietly with bored eyes, then he sighed through his nose and placed his chin into the palm of his right hand. "If you're mentioning the time when I realized that my purpose as a Vocaloid was a waste of money, time, and resources…then yes, of _course_ that's why I started developing a disdain for _certain things_."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," he replied. "I saw you with a frown most of the time, or a neutral expression, but never one that looked at peace. I felt bad once I took notice of it, Tonio."

"And why would that be?"  
"You don't look cute when you're sad."

A blush crept on Tonio's cheeks as he huffed loudly at that comment. His eyes darted away, grumbling, "That's…a stupid reason. Then again…this is coming from _you_, so I shouldn't be surprised."

"Excuse you…"  
"…"

"Well, I mean that more than saying: You don't look attractive frowning…" Leon explained himself as he quickly took a seat beside him, "I'm saying that I love seeing you not feeling and looking upset, love."

"Why would you feel that way, though?" Tonio questioned without turning to look at Leon. "Please elaborate a bit further."

The blonde thought for a moment or two, however he was struck with the perfect answer to give him. "Well," Leon started out saying in reply, "you're my boyfriend, for one thing—"

"That's a perfect answer—"  
"Hold on a few minutes, I'm not done yet…!"  
"…fine…"

"You're right about that not being a great answer, but," he continued, "in general, seeing you without looking upset makes my day a lot brighter! I love seeing you like that instead of what you're usually like nowadays…" he paused, then he tried giving a better explanation, "like how your eyes are wider, and your face isn't full of gloom and doom."

Tonio held in a gasp from the sudden touch of Leon's hand brush against the left side of his face, his fingers also going through his hair. Leon pulled his own chair closer to his and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"And it makes me feel so warm inside; it reminds me of when you first moved here."  
"G—God, Leon…you're such a bloody dork sometimes."

Ignoring the 'dork' comment, Leon continued talking to him while he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Did I ever tell you what my thoughts about you were when you moved in with us?"

"I'll bite. What were they?" he chose to ask him.

"At first, I thought," Leon quickly added, "and still do think, that you were very handsome. So defined, surrounded with a small air of calmness. Honestly," he admitted with a chuckle, grinning at Tonio, "I was worried that you wouldn't like me at all. But then, as the day and following weeks went on, I realized how cute some of the things you did were, and how cute _you_ were."

Good Lord, what did any of that had to do with how he frowned more and relaxed less? Tonio was beginning to feel embarrassed upon hearing Leon telling him these…these cheesy words and memories of when he was still a hopeful Vocaloid with self-esteem.

"When we talked for the first time and eventually got into a long conversation," Leon told him, "you were holding back from laughing a few times when I accidentally had too many drinks with you out here." He paused once again, this time, to let out a gentle sigh. "You stopped smiling or even laughing much a year or so afterwards. You kept saying how much you were a worthless Vocaloid and would have been better off as discontinued or a failure. Granted though, you _did_ smile, and you _were_ in better moods, but not as much as back then."

Tonio kept silent, but he finally chose to glance back at Leon whilst he remained still in his seat. The blush was fading away and his eyes softened as he listened to whatever else the blonde had to say.

And talked on was what Leon did. "What I'm saying is…whenever I see you looking happy or peaceful, it makes me so _happy_ to see that side of you again. It's wonderful to see you like this, love!"

The blush immediately returned.

"D—do you have to embarrass me so much?" Tonio demanded, although his words came out in a whisper instead of in his normal tone.

Leon reached over and cupped his cheeks, then he stared into his eyes. "See? This is how I realized how cute you were when I first saw you make that face."

Tonio's heart began to race faster as Leon pressed his forehead against his and the opera singer's ears rung from the fluttering sensation which swelled in his chest.

"I'm hoping that maybe you'll feel better about some things, so I can see you like this more," he said, a smile now gracing his lips. "I'll make sure to help out any way I can, Tonio."

"S—s—…" Tonio obviously, and hilariously so, struggled with a snappy reply to use, however he was able to spit it out, "s—stop it, you cheesy, old man."

"Sorry~…" he whispered, "you cute, grumpy boy."

Feeling oh-so flustered to care at the moment, Tonio let Leon close in the small space between the two of them and began to brush his lips against his whilst Leon's hands remained holding onto his cheeks. This stupid, stupid bloke. He couldn't resist him, no matter how much he tried, nor could he when Leon didn't make sense to him.

So, he wanted him to relax? To revert back to, at least, half of what he used to be before reality and the Vocaloid fans smacked him across the face? Could he honestly try? Leon admitted he loved seem him like this, and a part of Tonio _did_ want to make Leon happy…as much as he would never confess out loud about that. He could, at least, try for Leon's sake. After all, why keep something from Leon which he seemed to love a lot about him?

**end**


	4. Mobile Phone Photo (R15)

**D**isclaimer: The Vocaloids featured in this story obviously do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful companies which includes Zero-G.

Notes/Comment: This isn't explicit or anything (trying to keep it at least T-rated), but it _is_ suggestive...and silly.

*spoiler* Sorry Leon, you've lost this round. That's okay, you can plan revenge later.

* * *

It all started with one photo showing up on his dear white iPhone: it was of Leon, that old dork, sending him a "selfie" of himself winking and only wearing a towel around his waist. It was rather obvious that he had stepped out of the shower seconds before taking the picture. The steam filling the bathroom, how he was still dripping wet in the hair, and the red tint on his skin due to the hot water pouring on him.

"For God's sake, Leon…" Tonio grumbled out loud, his cheeks turning the same colour of crimson as soon as he saw the photo. He scrolled down and chose to read the message which was attached to Leon's picture.

_ Good morning, love! Since you haven't seen me since yesterday evening, I thought I would send you a picture to show you that I'm home from my trip with Kaito and Meiko to the hotel downtown. Love you~_

"You could have simply told me _you were home_ instead of doing this." Tonio decided to keep the picture, even though if Leon asked about it — he would lie his arse off and claim he deleted it.

* * *

As he was savouring his fifth glass of martini, Tonio heard his mobile chime a bird's chirp which alerted him that he had received a message. The opera singer calmly placed his drink in the middle of the outdoor table. He reclined against his seat as he grabbed the phone and slid his finger across the screen to unlock it.

Luckily, nobody was outside when Tonio almost let out a yell at the text message and its attachment.

Underneath the picture of Leon winking at the camera with his dress shirt unbuttoned and messy hair read the message:

_ Hey love, I think the air conditioner's broken. It's getting hot in here. Could you come back inside and check it~?_

"Oh my God," was what immediately came from Tonio at the lame text. If Leon thought he was going to stroll inside just to see him in a flirtatious manner on the living room couch to simply "check the air conditioner", he must be dense.

And this would continue once more within that day.

The next time occurred while Tonio went to use the toilet in the afternoon. His mobile alerted him that a new text was there. After the opera singer washed his hands and dried them, he picked up his phone and checked the message which was left.

"Honestly…?"

Leon decided to do a suggestive photo of him licking a strawberry Popsicle while grinning at the camera. Of course, the old man chose to not wear a shirt and to have his gorgeous blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Wonderful, he sent a phallic-related picture to him.

_Hey love~, _

the text started out saying_, it's pretty hot today, isn't it? Say, why don't you send a selfie of yourself to me? Pleeeeease? ;3_

That _tore it_.

Leon now wanted a photo of himself? That blonde dork was going to get one since he kept teasing him with _these_ pictures.

* * *

Tonio casually made his way to Leon's room later on during that day, a plastic cooler in one hand while the other stayed in his trouser pocket. This was going to be embarrassing, but again…Leon asked for it.

Speaking of him, Leon was in the living room at the moment and probably wasn't going to come upstairs any time soon. He slipped into the bedroom, and then he closed and locked the door behind him.

* * *

"Why does this channel have to have so many bleeding commercials…?" Leon whined in annoyance from his spot on the couch with Sonika and Miriam.

"That's how money is being made, simple," Miriam replied calmly.

"But the movie was getting to the best part…!"  
"I know, I know, dear. Be patient though."

"Yeah calm ye'self, Leon!" Sonika chimed in. "Maybe I'll grab us something to drink. Want a beer or somethin'?"

"Mmh, no thanks." Leon shook his head.

"Just a glass of wine for me, Sonika," Miriam requested the green-haired girl who immediately nodded before dashing off to the kitchen to retrieve the items.

The muffled sound of a bird's tweet and the sudden vibration in his trouser pocket caused Leon to sit up and fish for his mobile phone, located on the left side of himself.

Wait.

Leon paused. No way, could it have been Tonio who sent him a text? Did he give-in to his request for a selfie? No, probably not. This was Tonio. He wouldn't give-in to anything like this so easily. He probably text back to say "no", or took a picture of himself flipping the bird at the camera while looking mildly annoyed. Yeah, that was it.

He soon found out he was dead wrong.

"!" The blonde clasped a hand over his mouth and his face turned a deep shade of red at the picture sent to him from Tonio.

In the picture, Tonio was sprawled out on Leon's lounge chair, legs slightly apart, eyes half-lidded, and his hair ruffled. His body seemed to have gotten wet by something, but Leon didn't know what the source was until he caught the sight of the empty martini glass he held over himself. Good Lord, his jacket was removed, his dress shirt was nearly unbuttoned all of the way, and his trousers were unbuttoned and appeared tighter somehow. What made this picture even worse was how his brown eyes – oh those lovely pairs of his – were looking directly into the camera with such lust written all over them…! This was a crime, and Tonio damn well knew it!

And the caption, well…

_ So, you've had an undying desire for me to send you something similar to all of those pictures that you've been spamming me with? Well, you've gotten your wish granted. You might not want to come up here at the moment, however. It's rather messy like I am, love~_

_Live from your bedroom,_

_Tonio._

Leon, who had a heavy blanket surrounding him during the movie-viewing, pulled the blanket further down to his waist in order to hide the growing erection which worsened upon reading Tonio' text. Damn it, he won that fair-and-square, he supposed.

Tonio, in the meanwhile, grinned at himself as he sat back against the recliner and gulped down the glass of martini that he was able to refill thanks to bringing a cooler with him. He had a feeling he succeeded with defeating Leon and his silly selfies.

**end**


	5. Caress

**D**isclaimer: The Vocaloids featured in this story obviously do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners with includes Zero-G.

Notes/Comment: This was a story I did a while back as well, but it was only 811 words. Because of that reason, I decided to tweak the story and give it more detail. Plus, there was a slight detail about them about to have intercourse (again, not much detail regarding it but I'd rather not risk anything in case even slapping an "M" rating on this story won't help) so I'll have to fix that as well.

...then again, I guess I could've marked this chapter "M" rated since I've noticed a few stories get away with not-so-detailed sex scenes and yet the stories themselves have a "T" or even a "K+"...oh well.

Tonio acts like such an affectionate/spoiled cat in this story, what the heck...

Get ready for some cutesy fluff.

* * *

**Caress**

"Be careful, Tonio doesn't like being touched."

Over and over again, one would have to remind another about how the opera Vocaloid had a dislike of hands wandering any part of his body. A few wonder if Tonio had a germ-related phobia, others assumed he couldn't _stand_ people touching him, and a handful thought Tonio's reasoning was much more serious than a simple "don't touch me because I said so".

Whatever the reason, Leon was cautious about getting close to Tonio whenever the two of them were alone. He really liked Tonio, but the thought of making him feel uncomfortable was present in the back of his mind.

So, for the first month which the two Vocaloids got together, Leon only tried brushing a single finger over Tonio's hand whenever they sat side by side. In most cases, the blonde used his littlest finger to caress the top part of his hand while he glanced over to see if Tonio became annoyed by it. Tonio was never bothered by the subtle touch; in fact, the opera Vocaloid liked it even though he didn't directly say he did.

Eventually, Tonio found himself holding Leon's hand back; although, he had to avoid eye contact with Leon whenever he said something like, "Aw, why are you blushing?" once he noticed the faint red on his cheeks.

In addition to letting Leon touch him, Tonio was definitely aware of what everyone had believed about him; about how he disliked touching and being touched by anybody. That rumour was - for certain - a lie. It wasn't as though he hated it, it was that he had to have known the person well enough instead of allowing a complete strange from doing it.

Besides, if he had dislike touching, why on earth would he have met with strangers and let them do whatever they pleased while making sure that he - Tonio - was alright with it? Why would he have the desire of being bounded by silk and other unmentionable - and rather "freaky" - things if he knew that required someone's hand being on every part?

Well, whatever.

What mattered now was Leon's slender fingers reaching over and caressing themselves on his left cheek while he was still tending to his rose bush.

"Did you shave this morning?" Leon asked as he continued stroking his face.

"Of course not," was his reply.

"It sure feels like it."

In another bold move, the blonde's hand traveled down to the small of Tonio's back as the hand's owner leaned in and pressed a kiss against the cheek he had been touching. Tonio could feel the lips on his cheek turn into a grin due to him turning crimson yet again. Stupid pretty boy...

"You're so cute when you blush, Tonio~..."

Stupid, _stupid_ pretty boy.

Later on in the relationship, Tonio found himself letting Leon hug and kiss him even more without objection - well, besides the typical "tsundere" attitude that Sonika claimed he possessed - and touched him in response, running his fingers through the blonde's hair whenever they were close to kissing.

Never would he openly admit to liking such things to any soul; however, Tonio began to love being held and - as one could call it - be cared for by him. Hearing embarrassing attempts of admiration being whispered into his ear whilst Leon made certain to hold him close to his body was possible; this turned into a typical routine.

One time this occurred was when they were in the hallway with Leon's arms securely wrapped around him. Softly, the blonde man said to him, "I love you~..."

The first few times Leon said those three words to him, Tonio turned a perfect shade of red and mumbled in return; in contrast to now, the words stirred something inside of him. Lord, it almost made him melt because Leon always pulled him closer and his voice became soothing. What seemed the best was how pleasing it was to hear someone even saying _that_ to him and actually mean it.

Ignoring - and refusing to even acknowledge - the red returning to his face, Tonio avoided those gorgeous green eyes staring into his in the form of shutting them as he murmured, "I love you too, bloody pretty boy..."

"Aww," he chuckled out while Tonio cupped his face with smooth hands, "I hope that wasn't you trying to insult me, love. It isn't working."

Their lips lightly brushed against each other for a moment until Leon decided to deepen the kiss, and soon Tonio took it a step further by tangling his fingers through the blonde locks of Leon whilst pressing his body perfectly against him. This was embarrassing to finally admit to, but it felt as if he was becoming addicted by all of this touching and caressing.

* * *

Much later on, the intimacy and touches being placed grew. Leon's fingers - oh, those simple things! - and his lips made contact with new areas of Tonio's body which nearly left the opera singer breathless due to the sensitivity. The palms of Leon's hot palms trailed to his thighs and bottom - such an embarrassing area for him to purposely grab, God... - at any given moment which they were either in Leon's bedroom, his room, or a hotel room.

Right now, as an example, Leon couldn't keep his hands off the body of the flushed man resting on his bed. Try as he might, he failed to stop himself from kissing every spot on Tonio's neck while his hands played with the rest of him.

Tonio, in the meantime, pretended his breath wasn't close to becoming shaky thanks to Leon. These sensations making their way throughout his body took toll upon him, that was for certain. He wasn't aware of how red his lips were when he and the other Engloid were making-out moments prior and didn't _want_ to know about it. Within his mind, he felt drunker than he had ever been before; he could hardly see straight.

That was when he realised something.

"L-Leon..."

When Leon heard his name being called breathlessly, he removed his head away from Tonio's neck and was greeted by the sight of him flushed, half-lidded eyes, and his dark brown hair in a partial mess. "What is it?"

'_**Very** bloody cute_,' was Tonio's sarcastic thought upon seeing the grin coming to Leon's face. Wonderful, he must have looked _intoxicated_ with desire right about now. Instead of pointing out that dumb smile on his lover's face, he lowered his voice and whispered, "stop playing around and take me already."

'_Typical Tonio,_' Leon chose to keep that comment inside his mind as his grin softened into a small smile. "Sorry~..." He leaned in and pressed two butterfly kisses on his lips, and once he was finished, he told Tonio, "Let me know if I go too fast for you at any time, though."

"I think you truly meant, 'Let me know if I go too slow', don't you?" A lazy grin came to Tonio's face at the pout he saw on Leon.

He huffed, "You suck, _honestly_."

"Come on..."

Leon felt a blush of his on creep onto his face when Tonio reached a hand outwards and brushed it down his chest. While the fingers ran up and down his chest continuously, the blonde noticed how warm and inviting Tonio appeared with that cute smile presently there.

Tonio continued, "touch me, love."

* * *

_**...**_

This, this was officially Tonio's favourite thing to do whenever they were finished with their intercourse: legs tangled, Leon hugging him loosely, and the blonde's hear buried into his shoulder. Leon was rather handsome while he was in afterglow, and Tonio had a feeling Leon thought the same of _his_ appearance in the "after sex" look. The older Vocaloid wanted to make sure they kept warm this mid-winter night, also, by keeping the sheets covering their bodies.

"Tonio?" Leon's muffled voice suddenly said, and then he moved his head from his position on Tonio's bare shoulder.

"Hm?"  
"Everyone says you don't like people touching you. Are you really sure you're okay with me holding you all of the time?"

"I would've made a complaint much earlier into the relationship if I had an issue with being touched," Tonio replied. "If anything, though..." he asked in a gentler tone due to seeing how sleepy Leon was getting, "are you entirely all right with being together in such a manner?"

A smile made its way to Leon's face, a sincere one, as he carefully brushed a hand across Tonio's cheek. "Of course I am! If this has to do with worrying about yourself being a bother, then don't worry at all. I think you're great, Tonio."

Tonio face burned scarlet as soon as Leon's eyes laid upon his pair, a flutter also made itself known within his chest. With a grumble and glancing away, Tonio said, "Bloody pretty boy."

Leon let out a short laugh and then he nuzzled his nose into the crook of Tonio's neck again without another word to be spoken. He allowed his arms to tighten around his love's waist, and didn't hear any sort of objection from Tonio. The smile widened when he felt the Vocaloid's chin rest upon his shoulder.

"I love you, Tonio~..." was the last thing Tonio heard being cooed into his ear before falling asleep.

**end**


	6. Frustrations and Such

**D**isclaimer: The Vocaloids featured in this story obviously do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful companies which includes Zero-G.

Notes/Comment (not really a note this time, oops): Ready for more "fluff" with a pinch of Tonio's self-esteem turning into trash again? (I'll try finding something much better for the next chapter, I promise!)

Also, gets the "fixed" version. I, uh, accidentally spelt a few things wrong in this chapter's original Tumblr post, so I went ahead and fixed it. That's...pretty much it.

* * *

**Tonio seems to be pretty pessimistic, as you can plainly see.**

* * *

It was a fine, Tuesday morning at the English-Spanish Vocaloid residence. The weather was mildly warm, but not completely hot as it has been these past couple of days, much to the relief of a lot of people, including some of the Vocaloids which lived in this two-story house in particular.

Leon looked over his shoulder at Tonio, the opera singer relaxing in a chair near the swimming pool instead of his usual spot further back, near the backyard door. Tonio seemed to look relaxed, but something felt off upon looking at his face clearly. What was it? The blonde turned back to his tulips and shrugged. He went back to fixing them up today, though his number one priority was that these beautiful red and gold flowers survived the sun's stronger rays. Granted, they've survived before when it was a lot hotter, but one could not let their guard down because of that.

Tonio took a sip of his chilled martini whilst a hand adjusted the shades he wore. He listened on to Leon saying things to his dear flower, complimenting on how wonderful they looked and hoped that everything would go well from here on out. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips when he heard the sound of a kiss being pecked on something, possibly one of the flowers. What a dork…

"So!" Leon cheerfully spoke up before he strode his way to where Tonio sat. "How are things over here?"

"Fine, I guess," he answered, then took another sip as Leon sat in the reclining seat to the left of him.

"Are you sure? You look a bit off."  
"I'm certain."  
"Tonio…"

He sighed with a hint of annoyance as he swiped his sunglasses off to look at Leon better. "Alright, fine. What's retirement like?"

"Erm, well," he blinked, wondering why the opera singer was asking that question for the third time since the blonde had retired with Lola and Miriam, saying, "it's…boring, really. We," he added, referring to the three of them who had to leave, "don't do much besides hang out downtown and at the hotel suite we live in now. At least we don't have to work."

"How did it feel, then?"  
"…I…I know I've said this before, but I felt like I failed everyone, especially the rest of the Engloid family…and you."

"Trust me," Tonio immediately said, his eyes looking away from Leon, "you haven't failed anyone, including myself."

Leon smiled softly at him. "I'm glad you think that, love."

Ignoring the small blush forming on his cheeks, Tonio sighed again and closed his eyes. He stayed quiet for a minute, something that made Leon wonder what was wrong. If there wasn't anything bothering him then, then there probably is a problem now.

He was right.

"_I'm thinking about retiring, Leon_."

"What?" Leon immediately sounded, staring at Tonio with scrunched eyebrows as he leaned forward in his seat to look at his face better. "Why…?"

"I'm giving up," Tonio answered. "I don't see anything improving for me, and it isn't as though I matter much to anyone, including myself…so, I don't see the harm in retiring before I get a similar call which the three of you received prior to becoming the first Vocaloids to retire." Once he finished saying all of that, almost in one breath, he placed his sunglasses back in place. "I'm sorry that you might have heard me saying some of those parts plenty of times before, but…I had to give a reason, right?"

Leon frowned. "Oh, Tonio…please don't say that," he begged as he leaned to Tonio's seat. "You don't want to retire. It isn't great at all! For the first few days, I felt like we were just cut out so curtly and…I even felt betrayed! It really hurt, Tonio!"

"At least we can be together even more. I could live with you, if you wanted."  
"Tonio, this isn't something you want."

"I already said I gave up," he objected, "what's the point in me staying around, drinking my damned arse off while everyone else is getting an opportunity on singing and actually doing things that a Vocaloid is supposed to be doing? It doesn't make sense!"

The sound of his martini glass smashing onto the pool side ground could be heard within seconds of Tonio saying those words, which led to Leon jumping in his seat and almost letting out a yelp from the sudden noise. He watched Tonio sink back into his seat, placing a hand to his forehead, his shades successfully hiding his eyes from Leon so he couldn't see if he was glaring ahead or blankly staring.

They sat in silence for, what it seemed like, minutes until Leon gingerly reached out a hand and placed it on Tonio's covered shoulder. "Tonio," he softly said his name, capturing his attention by turning his head to look back at him, "please? Don't do this. I swear, you're not doing to retire, love. Not any time soon!"

"…what makes you say that?"  
"You don't think well of yourself, but I do and so does everyone else."

"The fans say otherwise," he replied with a weak chuckle. "July fourteenth was my birthday, apparently. I wouldn't have known if it weren't for you and the others reminding me."

"That was a mistake," he tried assuring him. "It wasn't as though they…purposely forgot you. Please, reconsider about not retiring…"

Tonio shook his head, hanging it down. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'd rather retire on my own account before they do it for me." He was about to get out of his seat and head back inside, but he was suddenly pulled into a hug by the blonde. "H—h—-hey!" he shouted, turning red all over from the warmth surrounding him. "L—let go, Leon…!"

"No," he stubbornly replied with a pout, "not until I can convince you not to retire." Leon ran a hand through his hair, then he placed a kiss on his forehead, causing Tonio's cheeks to turn a deeper crimson. "I don't want to see you act like this anymore. I'm worried that since I retired that your thoughts about yourself gotten worse, maybe thinking that you're next! You're not going to be, I swear! It's going to be okay…"

Tonio fell quiet, feeling a lump form in his throat. Damn it, he was frustrated with everything, including himself. Why couldn't he have left and retired with Leon and the other two? At least he probably wouldn't feel like absolute rubbish anymore.

"…I love you, Tonio," Leon said with hope in his tone, trying to calm Tonio down.

"…" Thank God these sunglasses were great at hiding his eyes. He'd feel humiliated if Leon saw his eyes turning red and glassy as he tried holding back any more comments he wanted to say. "…I love you too…optimistic dork."

* * *

**end**


	7. Holiday with Leon - Part 1

**D**isclaimer: The Vocaloids featured in this story obviously don't belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners which includes Zero-G.

Notes/Comment: Sorry I haven't updated with anything in a while. I've been dealing with a large writers block and wasn't sure anybody was interested in seeing more stories of this pairing. I was also dealing with personal stuff, but that's not important.

By the way, this is a two-part Leon/Tonio (ToniLeon) story with the first part being a little more serious while the second one has more humour and "fluff".

* * *

**Holiday from Home - Part 1**

* * *

His mobile rung half-past midnight, and Leon knew immediately who the caller was. The blonde slowly sat up in bed, a hand reaching out to grab his phone while the other hand rubbed at his eyes. This has been happening a lot more as of lately and it caused worry in Leon. Were things getting worse at home? Leon pressed the "answer" button of his mobile phone.

"Hi, love," he murmured drowsily. "Are you alright?"

There was the sound of coughing for a moment, but then Tonio's voice replied, "Not at the moment, no."

"Were you drinking again?"  
"Surprised?"  
"No, but, I seriously am starting to worry about you, Tonio."

Tonio sighed softly.

"I hope you're not thinking about retiring still…"  
"I might have been. I'm sick of this, Leon."

Leon could've sworn he heard a sob during Tonio's second sentence, but he couldn't have been certain about it. Poor Tonio. His self-esteem _has_ gotten a bit better over the past two months – although others who haven't been around the opera singer would've failed to notice; however, he would still have moments where it would come back. Tonio was trying his best to not think like this anymore, Leon knew, but something was preventing him from completely throwing away the negative thoughts about his being.

"Aw, I'm sorry you're having one of your days, love…" he softly said into the phone, unaware of the door creaking open. "Maybe the V4 thing will let you and the others continue on."

"I doubt it. A lot of the fans seem to be thinking the same thing."  
"Forget the fans for a moment; you know how some of them are."

"Excuse me, Leon…" Miriam's voice sounded in a whisper. When he looked up while covering the mouthpiece of the phone, Miriam asked, "Is that Tonio again?"

Leon nodded.

'_This is the third time this week he's done this_,' she thought, '_he must not be feeling well._' The long-haired woman hummed in thought, but then an idea came to her. "Leon, I have a suggestion. Let him stay here for as long as he wants. He probably needs to get away from the 'Vocaloid world' temporarily."

Leon beamed a grateful smile at her, and then he turned his attention back to Tonio on the phone. "I have an idea, love. How about you come out here and stay at our suite for a while? A little holiday from everything Vocaloid."

"I…guess I may do that."  
"Did you want to come over right now? I can get a taxi out there and pick you up."

The other line fell silent for a few seconds, but then Tonio finally answered.

"Right now. I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay here any longer…"  
"Alright. Pack up as many things as you want."  
"Understood. Also, Leon?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you."

A smile crosses Leon's face, causing Miriam to smile as well. "You're welcome, love. See you soon."

"Well," Miriam spoke up, "I'll get the taxi out to the house while you wake up and tell Lola what's going to happen. It's better to tell her now instead of letting her find out in the morning; after all."

"True." Leon climbed out of his bed, a finger pressing on the "gallery" folder of his phone while he did so. He immediately saw the last photograph he took with Tonio when he visited the Engloid-Spanish Vocaloid house which consisted of him planting a kiss on the opera singer's flushed cheek as Tonio tried covering his eyes from embarrassment. Tonio had been happily relaxed on that day, and Leon hoped that he would see his boyfriend enjoying the days like this soon. He understood that everyone had an "off" day and that a person cannot be happy every day, but Tonio had to endure the opposite – shit days with the occasional good ones.

During this time, perhaps, Tonio may finally feel better about things and feel refreshed on the side; additionally, the two of them could hang out together in a more private setting.

'_First_,' he thought, '_I have to get my room fixed up for him. He'll probably pass out once he gets here…_'

* * *

**Minutes pass by.**

* * *

While it could be as such an inconvenience that Leon, Lola, and Miriam moved out of the house and downtown due to their - somewhat forced - retirement, the fact that they lived far from the other Vocaloids was good for Tonio at the time being. Even through his intoxicated state, he knew what he wanted. He wanted to get out of this damn house and away from everything that had to do with "Vocaloid". The fans, the constant announcements of every Japanese Vocaloid getting all of the bloody updates and special things while he and other non-Japanese Vocaloids were left out. Being a Vocaloid who received no attention was pointless to him. Of course, he kept these thoughts to himself instead of openly saying them out loud - not only because he worried his fellow Engloids, but there were the other Vocaloids who - pardon the language - bitched about how he should "get over it" and accept his position. Pathetic s_tronzo_...

Maybe Leon's suggestion could help him out of this frustration he experienced. A holiday from this rubbish.

Just as he was finishing packing (very sloppily), Tonio was about to stuff his iPhone, but then he suddenly decided to leave it behind in case anybody tried calling him during his time away. No, he certainly wasn't going to tell the other Vocaloids in the house about his retreat - they wouldn't care, anyway. Thank God everybody went to bed an hour or two ago which gave him a chance to run off without any questions.

But...

He sighed, and, with a shaky hand, began to write down a quick post for Prima. He was aware how much she cared for him, so it was best to leave her a message about his whereabouts and purpose for leaving suddenly. Once he stepped out of his room and slipped the letter under the slit of Prima's bedroom door, Tonio dragged himself and his two suitcases down the stairs.

_Prima, don't worry about me. I'm going to stay with Leon for a while. I need to get away._  
_Please don't tell anybody else where I'm going and for my reason why. It's hard for me to write, but I hope it's clear enough for you to understand. I'll call you once in a while to tell you how I'm doing._

_Sincerely, Tonio_

_P.S. Do not sneak onto my phone and look through my gallery, please._

Tonio, after placing his suitcases into the trunk of the car, climbed into the taxi clumsily and shut the door behind him. This would be the first time he ran off without alerting everybody, and he hoped Prima promised not to tell another soul. They wouldn't necessarily care, but, it was better to be safe than sorry. He shifted in his seat until he was sitting straight, and then he strapped on his seat belt with his thoughts wandering all about. He had a feeling Leon wanted to spend time with him while he stayed with him, Lola, and Miriam which was fine by him. Tonio warmed up to Leon and the fact that Leon was his significant other...b-but it wasn't as though he'd openly say "Leon is my lover" without getting flustered.

It wasn't as though, in addition, that the only way he'd improve his self-esteem was through romantic coaxing, Tonio would have to clear some things out of him while sober since getting drunk didn't improve much.

* * *

**2 AM - The Bronze Frog Hotel Suite  
**

* * *

"Are you sure he's going to be hungry once he gets here, Lola?" Leon asked the dark-haired woman as she dragged in the cart which had four dishes, coffee, and tea on both of its levels. "He usually passes out when he's had too many drinks..."

Lola shrugged. "We can never be so sure when it comes to Tonio being drunk, Leon."

The door knocked, though in a sloppy manner.

Miriam, as she adjusted her bathrobe, took a peep through the hole on the door to check who the knocker was. "Your boyfriend is here, Leon...though, he looks a little sick. Poor boy..." She carefully unlocked the door, then she opened it and stepped aside to let Leon and Lola come over to the drunken younger Vocaloid.

Seeing how red and puffy his eyes were and the colour of his skin a paler shade made Leon frown at the state of the opera singer, but he quickly replaced it with a small, sad smile. "Hey there," he greeted Tonio as he took hold of the other man's suitcases. "Did you need to go lie down?"

Tonio shook his head. "N-no, I'm quite fine."

The three V1s glanced at each other, then back to Tonio as Miriam offered, "Maybe you want to clean up..."

He nodded.

"I'll take these while you help out Tonio," Lola took the suitcases from Leon. "Your room, right?"

Leon answered, "Yeah." Since Lola grabbed Tonio's luggage from him, the blonde grasped his hand and led him off to the bathroom. "Come on, love."

* * *

...

* * *

"I'm guessing you won't want to eat once we're done in here."  
"I'll be fine enough to eat."

Leon frowned a bit as he began to clean Tonio's face with a white fluffy washcloth. "You were vomiting, though..."

"It was just the alcohol," he responded with a shrug. He allowed his eyes to close when the cloth went over his forehead.

"Were you crying?"  
"No."

'_Liar_.' Leon rinsed the washcloth of any residue, then he turned to Tonio and started removing the suds from his face. "I hope you don't mind rooming with me while you're here."

"That's fine."  
"Did you want to sleep with me?"

"Excuse you," Tonio grumbled whilst his cheeks turned red from that embarrassing and - to him - suggestive inquiry.

"Oh, erm, I meant...if you'd like to sleep in my bed with me," Leon re-phrased his words as he failed to restrain a grin at the cute face Tonio made.

The brown-eyed man stayed quiet for a while, Leon now grabbing a towel to dry his face. He felt himself lean into Leon's touch which stirred a tiny laugh from the blond Vocaloid, but he ignored it due to feeling rather worn and sick to his stomach for a variety of reasons. Leon pulled the towel away and observed Tonio's face.

"Leon?"  
"Yeah?"

"I-it's not like I honestly want to, but..."  
"You want to sleep in my bed with me?"

Tonio's ears rung as he turned his gaze away from Leon, crossing his arms loosely. "...yes." His body was suddenly enveloped into a hug by his significant other. He had a feeling Leon was smiling still. "Let's...just eat instead of talking about our living conditions in your room. _Merda_..."

"Alright, love..." he sweetly replied.

And this was how Tonio's holiday began.

* * *

**to be concluded**


End file.
